1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a display device and a display device, and particularly to a manufacturing method of a display device in which light-emitting elements formed and arranged on a wafer are rearranged on a mounting substrate and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacture of a display device in which light emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged in matrix form, a step is performed in which micro-size (several to several tens square) single crystal LEDs formed and arranged on a growth substrate (size of 50 to 150 mmφ) are mounted onto a device substrate. At this time, LEDs arranged at a pixel pitch period (integer times larger than an LED formation period) of the objective display device are selected from the growth substrate and are collectively transferred to the device substrate, and that is repeated, so that the display device having an objective size and the number of pixels can be fabricated.
For example, when LEDs arranged at a pitch of 20 μm on a growth substrate of 30 mm×30 mm are rearranged on a device substrate while the pitch is enlarged to 300 μm, one out of every 15 LEDs arranged on the growth substrate is selectively collectively transferred all over the growth substrate. By this, 100×100 LEDs are collectively transferred onto the device substrate at the pitch of 300 μm simultaneously.
Further, by repeating the similar collective transfer of LEDs remaining on the growth substrate to an area adjacent to the transferred area on the device substrate at the same period, one-color large display device can be formed from one growth substrate of 30 mm×30 mm (see, for example, JP-A-2006-140398 (patent document 1), (see paragraph 0017 and FIG. 1)).